


Fighting the Good Fight

by abdicatedempress, rivenjolras



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Characters, Closeted Character, F/F, F/M, Gay Straight Alliance, Genderqueer Character, Homophobia, M/M, MTF character, Modern AU, Slow Build, Transphobia, almost everyone is queer, basically you need to be okay with transgender people, ftm character, making everyone queer as revolutionary praxis, really badly written college politics, this is basically PG-13 with optional R chapters in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abdicatedempress/pseuds/abdicatedempress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivenjolras/pseuds/rivenjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU.  - Follows Grantaire, goaded into attending the unofficial Gay-Straight-Alliance at his college by Eponine. He ends up unintentionally joining the fight for the GSA to be officially recognized at the school along with the gang, led by the fierce (and recently outed as transgender) Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> written with Jace (abdicatedempress). We can be reached on our respective tumblrs [here](http://rivenjolras.tumblr.com) and [here](http://chi-hirofujisaki.tumblr.com/). written by two queers desiring much more queer representation.

"I don't need to join any clubs, what is this, high school?"

"R, you leave class and sit alone in your apartment all day getting drunk. High school or not, you're going to go out and do something."

"’Ponine-" 

"Don't you ‘Ponine me, Grantaire. You're going to get out of this apartment if it's the last thing I do."

“And it very well might.” Grantaire joked, and finished off the last of the bottle of wine he was nursing. Eponine tried not to smile, but ultimately failed. Grantaire looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Eponine pursed her lips, as if struggling to decide how to say something. He didn’t rush her. Everything Eponine said was calculated- she was just that sort of person- and she would speak her mind in due time.

“Grantaire, I really think you should actually take my advice, for once.” She began, then hesitated.

Not feeling particularly patient, he interrupted- “Don’t I always?”

Eponine just gave him a Look. “I’ve joined an unofficial club of sorts with Marius. It’s a GSA-” Grantaire had no idea what that was supposed to stand for- “and it really seems like your sort of people.” 

Grantaire snorted. “I wasn’t aware I had a ‘sort’ of people.”

Eponine sighed exasperatedly. “Just, attend a meeting, R. Just once. Make me feel like I’m actually doing some good.”

Grantaire rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine.”

And that was how it all started, just like that.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire wastes no time in antagonizing Enjolras. Jehan is flirty and also respectful of pronouns. The meeting goes about how you'd expect.

The cafe itself was nothing special- off-campus, but about a block away from the dorms. Not many students knew about it, most preferring the school cafeteria, but for those who knew, it was a regular hangout.

Grantaire stepped through the doors about an hour early- anything to avoid his Intro to Mathematics class- and just observed.  
He strode towards a table at the back of the cafe and hunkered down there. He wasn’t sure what the policy on alcohol was here, but he wouldn’t take any chances. He hid a small bottle in his breast pocket “just in case”. 

A quite large older man was wiping down tables- Grantaire read “Jean” off of his nametag. He looked incredibly unsuited to the cafe environment- he looked like an ex-Marine, for God’s sake. He looked up and smiled at Grantaire in a sort of reserved way and Grantaire became acutely aware of the dichotomy between the six-something feet of pure muscle and the kind smile that looked more like it belonged to a priest. Grantaire waved a little, and looked away, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

A student walked in- actually, to say he walked in didn’t do the man justice. He strode in with a sort of palpable conviction, and he seemed to light up the entire room with energy. He held in his arms several books that looked like they weighed a culmulative ton, and in his mouth were pens and the corners of what looked like fliers. The student unceremoniously plopped the books on the table with a thud, pulled the fliers out of his mouth and set them down. He glanced around the room for something, but when he didn’t appear to find it, he frowned. Grantaire was mesmerized. 

 

The student stepped under the light of a fixture above, and Grantaire swore he was looking directly at the sun. The light bounced off of his golden curls, forming a sort of halo. His serious expression clashed with the angelic image before him. He turned his gaze towards Grantaire and his eyes appraised him, but Grantaire found he was frozen to the spot. With a few quick strides, he was before him.

“Enjolras.” He said brusquely, taking Grantaire’s hand boldly. He tipped his chin up. “Are you here for the Gay-Straight-Alliance meeting?” Grantaire read a sort of unspoken challenge in this- as if Enjolras dared him to say anything other than yes. Grantaire found he didn’t want to know what he would say if he said no. He nodded, and at that, Enjolras broke out into a smile. And with that, it felt like he lit up Grantaire’s entire world.

“I’m Grantaire.” He said, feeling stupid the second he said it. Enjolras’ hand was still grasping his and it felt like a burning fire. Finally, Enjolras let go. A group of friends talking loudly entered the cafe and Enjolras turned around, breaking the spell. Grantaire’s heart fell when he saw that Enjolras gave them the same treatment. Of course he would. Grantaire snuck the bottle of vodka out of his pocket and downed it, mentally cursing that he didn’t bring more.

Shortly after everyone greeted each other, smiling and laughing, the group realized there was a new member. Grantaire had only seen them around campus, ‘Ponine and Marius weren’t there yet, and he gulped, worried about all the introductions.

"And just who is this?" one asked and tilted his head, his long strawberry blonde hair gleaming in the light. He smiled flirtatiously and winked in a manner that would have embarrassed a lesser man than Grantaire. 

“Grantaire.” He had a feeling he’d be saying his name a lot this day. He smiled openly back and hoped that it looked friendly instead of constipated like his lopsided smiles tended to. The one who spoke smiled warmly back, this time without the playful flirtation. “Jehan..” The name seemed to roll off his tongue in a beautiful way. “Pronouns?” Jehan asked.

“What?” Grantaire blinked. “Pronouns, like... are you... he/his?” Jehan said slowly, patiently. “Oh! Oh.” Grantaire still wasn’t sure why the question was necessary, but responded “He... his.” Jehan chirped brightly “Great!” Grantaire wasn’t sure if it was great, but Jehan seemed nice enough, so he gave a weak thumb’s up, really unable to respond verbally. 

 

“Alright my comrades, settle down.” Came a booming voice from the front of the room. All conversations stopped and all eyes fell on Enjolras, standing on top of a chair. Grantaire covered his mouth to hide a snicker at the ridiculousness of it all. He apparently did a poor job, for Enjolras shot him a scathing look.

“I have an announcement.” Enjolras looked about the room. He took a visible deep breath. “I have submitted an application for our club for approval.” Cheers resounded, complete with table-stamping and hollering. Grantaire rolled his eyes. Enjolras held up a hand. “Now, I want to prepare us all for the possibility of us not being approved.” Some ‘boo’s were heard before Enjolras shot the offending table a look.

“Now, in that case, that would mean we would not be able to meet on campus, nor advertise on campus, nor solicit for members on the premises. I don’t think I need to explain to you all what that means for us-” Enjolras frowned. “-we will be done for.”

Grantaire laughed openly now. “Oh, how dramatic.” He mumbled. 

Enjolras turned his gaze on him. “Care to repeat that, friend?” His eyes narrowed.

Never one to back down, Grantaire elaborated. “Surely we can meet without the support of the school? We wouldn’t be ‘done for’ by any means.”

Everyone else was silent, in awe of someone sassing their unofficial club president. Enjolras’ anger seemed to fill the room, although he refrained from yelling. “Without a way to recruit fellow students, we will have no way to open their minds. And that- is why we’re here. To open minds, to fight against queer oppression, and to stick it to those who would love to take away our rights to even breathe.” His nostrils flared, and Grantaire was yet again mesmerized by the intensity of Enjolras. “THAT-” he raised his voice, then let it drop to a normal volume “-is why we’re here. Not to socialize-” he glared at the table Jehan was seated at with a few people Grantaire didn’t recognize- “-not to make flower crowns- and certainly not to drink.”

Grantaire felt anger spike within him. So Enjolras had noticed- but so fucking what? Wasn’t it enough to just show up? Grantaire got up abruptly, accidentally upending his chair with a thud. He felt momentary embarrassment, not actually desiring to create a spectacle. “Frankly..” he started, “I don’t see how you’re going to open minds of people like that.” It came out with more venom than he intended.

Enjolras shook visibly with anger. “If you’re not here to learn about the LGBT struggle and actively fight with us- then get the fuck out. Don’t waste my time.”

Grantaire stepped around the table and made his way out. “Don’t worry, I won’t stay where I’m not wanted.” Grantaire paused at the door. “And I’m actually gay, fuck you very much, I think I know enough about the queer struggle.” And the meeting went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras is an angry queer and nobody can tell me otherwise.


	3. On Pronouns and Personal Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire is forced to return to the GSA, to face the music (and Enjolras.)

“Enjolras really is nice- why did you have to instigate him?” Eponine said from the couch. She was in his apartment so much he wondered why she didn’t just move in and pay rent, he thought with some irritation.  
“You know me. Instigating is what I do.” He shrugged.  
“You promised you’d try.”  
“I did try.”  
“Picking fights is not trying, Grantaire! You’re going back tomorrow and apologizing to Enjolras, and that’s final,” Eponine stated, getting up to leave.  
“‘Ponine no, I don’t-”  
“Nope, not gonna fly this time mister.” She shook her head and started walking towards the door. Grantaire knew there was no fighting with her when she set her mind to something. He sighed.  
“Fine.” Grantaire did plan on apologizing, but he would do so in his own way. “But you’re a pain in the ass!” He called after her.  
“You know it!” was the only reply he received before the door slammed shut.  
\---

He came an hour before the meeting yet again, guessing that Enjolras would do the same. And he was right. Enjolras was bent over a table full of printouts, a highlighter in his hand and a pen behind his ear. When Grantaire entered, he looked up and stiffened. “Grantaire.”

“Enjolras.” Grantaire nodded, and suddenly feeling meek, he gave Enjolras a wide berth, careful not to approach him head on, as if Enjolras were a frightened doe. He settled on sitting across from him at the table, feigning studying one of the printouts. 

“I just-”  
“Grantaire-”

They both started, then stared at the other. “Go on.” Enjolras said, his lips pressed in a line.  
Grantaire blinked. “I just... wanted to apologize. For interrupting your speech yesterday.” 

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. “No problem. I’m... sorry for assuming you were straight. Most opposition we get isn’t from other queers.”

Grantaire felt something vaguely off about the interaction, but cast it off. “Well, I guess I’m just a special shade of queer.”

Enjolras smirked slightly, amused. “You’ll find that all of us are.”

 

Grantaire found himself uncomfortable under Enjolras’ gaze and looked away, and all the tension from before was broken. “So, everyone here is queer...?”

Enjolras nodded. “For the most part, although I tend not to ask people their sexuality.” He paused. “Or their gender.” He added thoughtfully.  
“Gender?” Grantaire asked.  
“Yeah.” Enjolras said, unwaveringly. “There are some people here who identify as a gender different from how they appear, or how they were born.”   
“So, transgender.”  
“Yes.”  
“Would you be among them?” Grantaire asked, curious.  
“I don’t see how that would be any of your fucking business.” Enjolras said dismissively.  
“I’m sorry, I was only being--”  
“Rude, you mean?” Enjolras interjected.  
Grantaire frowned. “I’m sorry, that was out of line of me.”  
Enjolras nodded. “Yeah.”  
“But if you were-”  
“Grantaire.”  
“I don’t care.”  
This seemed to outright surprise Enjolras. He hesitated, and Grantaire took the opportunity to dig himself further in the hole.  
“I mean, you’re a guy, right? That’s what matters.” He paled. “Unless- what are your pronouns? I’m sorry, I’m new at this.”  
Enjolras was silent for a moment, and Grantaire noticed his hands shaking. “Yes, my pronouns would be he.” He looked away, and Grantaire knew he had fucked up. “You’re making me uncomfortable.”  
Grantaire felt like crying. “I’m- I’m really sorry. That wasn’t my intention.” He sat there in silence with Enjolras for a while, and just about the time Grantaire opened his mouth again to say something- he couldn’t stand this- Enjolras spoke again.  
“It’s fine, really. Just there are a lot of those more.. sensitive... than I here.” He said softly, pursing his lips and not looking at Grantaire. “And this is why we’re here. To educate.”  
Somehow, that didn’t make Grantaire feel any less like a piece of shit. “I don’t think I’ll make that mistake again.” He said, attempting humor, but it fell flat to his own ears.  
Enjolras smiled weakly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading so far, please leave feedback/suggestions if you're so inclined. first chapter is short, the rest will be of longer length.


End file.
